Together Again
by rachel132
Summary: Just a short story about Max meeting up with a couple of her siblings after a while apart.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in Drk Angel, yadda yadda, it all belongs to someone else. A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so I apologise in advance. All reviews are very happily received!! TIMEFRAME: About a month after 'Freak Nation'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally together  
  
She walked carefully through the streets of Terminal City with the camera swinging around her neck. 'Over here,' she motioned to the tall man following behind her. He followed her to what seemed to be a pile of junk. 'What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?' he whispered – peering over his shoulder – all too aware that nobody was there to cover his back. 'How is staring at a load of rubbish going to help us get into the city?' 'It's not a "load of rubbish," it's a hidden gate,' she replied and swiftly proceeded to set down her camera and find the opening to the door and started to pry it open. 'Look,' the guy said, 'I'm going to go round the back and see if I can find a quicker way in.' 'OK,' the woman replied, 'I'll call you on your cell once I've gained entry.' 'Right,' and with that the man left.  
  
'There's got to be an easier way to get into this place,' the exasperated woman said to herself after a few minutes of struggling with the door. 'Yeah, there is: ask' – all of a sudden the woman was face to face with a lizard man who was aiming a gun directly in between her eyes. 'Oh, right,' she retorted, 'Can I come in to play?' she said sarcastically with a puppy dog look on her face before kicking the gun away and hitting the creature in the face. 'What?' she asked when he looked at her with astonishment on her face, 'I don't like guns.' She then proceeded to attack him, only to be delayed by a few weak defences before the lizard man was on the floor – temporarily unconscious. She stooped to pick up the camera she that she had knocked the lizard man onto – it was now smashed and in pieces on the ground. 'Great,' she said, 'What a waste of perfectly good equipment!' 'Did you lose any photos?' asked a drawling, sarcastic voice from behind her ''Coz we wouldn't want you to lose your scoop!' 'Well that would involve me having taken any,' she said and turned round to face a very attractive man with blond hair and blue/green eyes with a very familiar face. 'Ben?!?'  
  
'Ben?!?' she asked shocked 'How do,' the man stopped, 'How did you know Ben?' the man asked defensively 'I...ummmm...let's come back to that – if you're not Ben then who are you?' 'My designation is X5-494 – my name's Alec. Now it's your turn to answer some questions: who are you, why did you have a camera and how did you know Ben?' 'The camera was a disguise to get inside the perimeter, Ben was my brother – my designation's X5-210 and my name is ...' 'Jondy,' he interrupted.  
  
She faltered – 'how do you know that?' she asked 'Who have...' she was interrupted by her cell ringing. She looked at the caller ID and answered the phone. 'Zane – what's up' 'Nothing – I was just checking you hadn't run into any trouble' 'I wouldn't exactly say that...' 'Jondy –' the word was a more of a warning than anything else. 'Look Zane, I'm fine OK, I just can't really talk now – I'll call you back in a second.' She turned back to Alec and looked over to the lizard guy who was starting to wake up. She walked over to the still groggy man and offered him her hand. 'Sorry,' she said, standing over him. 'It's just you took me by surprise and you didn't exactly have a look on your face that said 'Let's be friends' at that particular moment in time.' 'Yeah, I can see why you thought that, what with me aiming a gun at your head – apology accepted,' said the man, accepting the offered hand – 'By the way, my name's Mole.' 'And mine's Jondy.' 'Very nice to meet you' he said sarcastically whilst retrieving his gun from where Jondy had kicked it earlier. 'Yeah whatever, and sorry again,' Jondy said, actually looking slightly embarrassed about knocking out an innocent man. 'Not a problem – already forgotten.' 'Sorry to break up this oh so pleasant conversation but I think we should get you to base and find Zane – then I'm guessing you'll have a few questions to answer and probably a few to ask as well,' and with that Alec walked away – and the others followed behind.  
  
Max was pacing, which actually wasn't all that unusual for her. 'Where is he' she snapped at Dix – the unfortunate transhuman who happened to be the closest thing to Max at that moment. 'Him and Mole went out to move the truck so why the hell is not back yet?' 'Calm down,' Dix replied, 'he'll be back soon. He can take care of himself.' 'Wanna bet?' she replied 'I don't want to have to go out there and save his ass again!' 'He'll be here soon.' 'Talking about anyone in particular,' Alec said as he wandered into the room. 'Why the hell did it take you so long to move one truck?' Max practically shouted at Alec, 'What else have you been doing?' 'Hey, don't stress, had to pick up a stray,' Alec said whilst gesturing to Mole walking in to headquarters followed by the attractive X5. 'I do not appreciate being called a stray, thank you very much, and why won't you tell me who I'm going to meet. Jondy stopped short as she stared at Max standing in front of her and Max stared back – just as intently.  
  
'Jondy?!?' Max asked, 'is that you?' 'Yeah, it's me. Max?' Jondy was practically crying as she looked at the sister she hadn't seen for over a decade. 'Can I join in on this reunion, or is it a private thing?' Zane said upon walking in the door. 'Zane – oh my god – where have you two been?' Max asked after having embraced them both in a giant group hug. 'Well, I've not been in one place in particular – following Zack's orders, you know,' said Zane lightly, 'but Jondy here wasn't quite so obedient, she was actually quite a bad little soldier – just like you really, and she used to tell Zack that she was moving about when she was actually staying in LA the whole time.' 'Yeah well, being good was boring,' Jondy said, 'I decided I'd much rather try and find you all instead, but I could only find this lump,' she joked, pointing at Zane. 'That is until a week ago, when I saw the news about the transgenics gathered in Terminal City in Seattle and figured that I could find somebody here.' 'And you managed to drag Zane along,' asked Max. 'Yeah – well, we hadn't heard anything from Zack so he figured that he was his own CO now!!' Jondy laughed before receiving a playful punch from Zane and then giving another one in reciprocation. 'Break it up you two,' Max said, 'I've only just got you both back – I don't want to lose either of you again – especially to each other.' 'Oh don't worry – we're not going to leave you again Maxie,' Zane said. 'Somebody needs to watch over you – although admittedly Alec here hasn't done too bad a job,' nodding at Alec as he said this. 'Whatever,' Max said, 'I don't care your reasons for staying as long as you do stay.' 'Finally,' Jondy sighed, 'We can start to try and be a family – you, me, Zane, Alec, all of the transgenics here.' 'No more remarks about 'phoney sentimentality',' said Zane. 'Or not knowing where anyone is,' added Max. 'We're free,' said Alec. 'We can try to be normal.' 'With normal relationships.' 'And normal problems.' 'Yeah – we can try but it's not likely that that's actually gonna happen – although it doesn't really matter,' Jondy said, 'at least we'll be together if we screw up.' 'Yeah,' said Max, 'Finally together.'  
  
END I'm sorry it's very short but hey – there we are. 


End file.
